A Passionate Rival
by AbominationFanfics
Summary: (This is a Human AU) Jackson Storm is angry after Lightning McQueen bails out of the race to give Cruz a chance to race. Jackson challenges Lightning to a one-on-one race, intending to defeat him, but things don't go as planned. They might even go a little better than planned. (Rated M because sexy times happen.)


The racing legend Lightning McQueen stirred up feelings in Jackson Storm. Jackson had seen Lightning as a mere competitor to beat when he first came into the racing scene, but as soon as Jackson saw Lightning in person, Lightning's flowing blonde locks and trim physique and his amazingly cool aviator glasses glinting in the sunlight as he rattled off his famous catchphrase, Jackson began to feel more. He convinced himself it was anger, or competitiveness. He had to beat McQueen to get rid of these feelings. And he did, and they did, for a little while. Lightning was driven off the scene for a season, and Jackson could focus entirely on racing.

Until pictures of Lightning at Thunder Hollow started circulating on the news and in online gossip. He was thankful he was in the comfort of his own home when he first saw them. Somehow seeing the usual pristine Lightning covered in mud... wet, dirty... He could feel his pants tighten and he just had to get it out of his system. He hated these feelings, but they were so loud and demanded to be felt. Lightning was gorgeous and wild, and it drove Jackson crazy.

Then Lightning was in his thoughts at all times it seemed. Everyone was talking about him, how he'd take another shot at racing, try to make a comeback. Jackson seethed with rage every time Lightning's name was uttered in his presence, though his cool composure would never show it. The claws of his lust for Lightning dug themselves into his heart.

The day of the Florida race came, and Jackson could feel himself almost boil inside. He had to face McQueen again. It took all he had to hide his emotions and focus. He was doing well until Lightning switched out for some girl he had no idea existed until then. When he saw Cruz pull up beside him in Lightning's car, he lost his cool and got sloppy with his racing, costing him the race.

Jackson felt cheated. He wanted to beat Lightning, not his replacement. Even then, he couldn't even beat her. Humiliation and anger swirled in his belly and wanted to come out his mouth in a jet of fire.

After the race, he hunted Lightning down and pulled him off to the side to talk.

"Did you bail because you were afraid you'd lose to me?" Jackson said in his usual cocky tone. "You quitting?"

Lightning chuckled and shook his head. "You wouldn't understand, kid."

"Fine," Jackson crossed his arms. "But I'm kind of angry at you. I wanted to beat you one final time before your racing days were done forever." He stepped closer to Lightning and leaned forward. He glared into Lightning's gorgeous blue eyes. "I wanted to personally nail your coffin shut."

"Alright." Lightning's eyebrows knit together, and he took a step back from Jackson. "What's your point?" He wasn't sure what to think of Jackson pulling him off to the side to spout his usual nasty comments. This felt more aggressive than his usual stuff, though.

"I want to race you, one on one, so I can feel the satisfaction of beating you," Jackson said, composed tone cracking a bit to reveal the passion hiding under the surface.

Lightning smirked. This guy... "Sure. I'll race you. Mind if I name the place?"

"Go ahead. I'll beat you anywhere, Lightning."

Lightning knew the perfect place. "Come to Radiator Springs. Fight me on my home track."

"I will." Jackson sneered.

And so he paid a visit to Radiator Springs. Word had gotten out that Jackson Storm and Lightning McQueen were going to duke it out one on one, so the tiny town was abuzz with cars from all over.

A large crowd formed around the desert race track, clamoring for the race to start. Cheers for both Lightning and Jackson could be heard echoing through the banks of the racetrack. Jackson revved the engine of his car as they sat at the starting line, glaring at Lightning. Lightning revved his car's engine in return, offering a confident smile at Jackson's glare.

The flag was waved to signify the start of the race. Lightning took off from his starting position with the greatest of ease, but Jackson's tires spun uselessly against the dirt for a moment before finally grabbing the ground. Suddenly his confidence was melting away. He hadn't ever raced on dirt before. He hadn't actually considered that it would be any different than asphalt.

He almost caught up to McQueen, but then came the flat turn. Lightning took the turn gracefully, one hand on the steering wheel just to drive in the fact that this was easy for him. Jackson didn't fare so well. He lost control of the wheel in the turn and his car careened off the track, crashing into a field of cactus.

He slammed his door against the cactus angrily several times, clearing it away from the door a little bit so he could step out of the car. He got out and breathed heavily, eyeing the crowd. They were silent, all watching him. He could feel each and every one of their eyes on him. He brushed back his raven hair, trying to remain cool.

Lightning had stopped his car and ran towards Jackson. Lightning put a hand on Jackson's shoulder and looked him up and down, concern radiating off of him.

"Are you alright?" Lightning said, taking Jackson's face in his hands and gently turning his head left and right, checking for injuries.

Jackson's eyes widened and a mad blush swept over his face as Lightning kept poking and feeling him in different places to check for injuries. He just let it happen for a moment, before he realized what he was doing and slapped McQueen's hands away.

"I'm fine!" he shouted. He balled his fists up at his sides and hung his head, breathing like an angry bull. McQueen stepped back. He'd never heard Jackson yell before. The younger man was obviously shaken up.

He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Mater. He turned away from Jackson. "Hey," he said quietly. "Could you come pull Jackson's car out of the cactus and take it in for repairs? Thanks pal."

Jackson stormed away from his car and waited in the shade of the banked turn while the situation was taken care of. He glared off into the distance.

Jackson was slumped in a chair that evening in his motel room, flipping through the tv channels. The local news had already written a story about how Jackson Storm wiped out on a desert race track against Lightning McQueen. So this is what it was like to be truly humiliated. Jackson wanted to turn off the tv, but he somehow couldn't stop staring at his own train wreck.

Then a knock came at the door. He got up and walked to the door. He leaned against the door tiredly.

"Who is it?" he grumbled.

"It's uh, it's me, Lightning McQueen," said the voice on the other side.

Ugh, why was he here? To rub it in? "Go away."

"Come on, I just wanna talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," said Jackson. "You won, I lost, end of story."

"Hey, I know you're upset about this." McQueen tapped on the door a couple times. "I wanna cheer you up a little. We'll go out to a diner, get some food, and talk to each other like equals for once, not rivals."

Jackson grit his teeth. He had to admit, it was... tempting to go out alone with Lightning. But it was also frightening. The thought of spending time with Lightning in such a casual way was making his heart race. Dammit, why did he have to feel this way? He felt so vulnerable right now, and he hated feeling vulnerable.

Jackson cracked open the door and looked at Lightning with one eye. "... Why?"

Lightning shrugged. "Just thought it'd be nice. I've only ever seen you on the race track. I kind of do want to get to know you better."

Jackson narrowed the crack in the door so Lightning wouldn't see him blush. "Fine. Give me a minute to put some shoes on."

Since Jackson's car was still in the shop, he rode with McQueen in his car. Jackson looked out the window the whole way to the diner, not saying much of anything. At the diner was a similar situation, though they did talk a little more. Mostly small talk. Jackson was getting slightly more comfortable around Lightning, but he was finding that he genuinely enjoyed talking to him, which presented more problems in his mind. It was enough that he had a sexual attraction to Lightning, he didn't need an emotional attachment too.

After they finished their food at the diner, Jackson assumed they'd go back to the motel and say goodbye for the night. But they didn't. Lightning drove out of Radiator Springs, and drove for quite some time before Jackson said anything.

"Where are we going?"

"Just out a little further. There's a nice spot I like to go sometimes when I'm feeling out of it. Maybe you'd like it too."

Jackson leaned back in the seat and crossed his arms. "Yeah ok."

Lightning eventually pulled the car off the road and drove out to a cliff overlooking the flat desert. He and Jackson got out of the car and sat on the hood. It was a moonless night, the milky way filling the sky with brilliance. The night air was chilled, a stark contrast from the hot day.

Lightning looked beautiful. Jackson stared at Lightning staring at the stars, studying the way his hair shined, even on a night so dark. Lightning was so close. He wanted to reach out and caress him, but he kept his hands to himself.

"So," Lightning finally spoke. "You ever lose before?"

Jackson sighed. There it was. He'd just dragged him out here to talk about that. He didn't respond for a minute.

"No... not really," he admitted. "I'm... used to always being the best."

"Ah, I remember those days. When I was unstoppable." Lightning chuckled. "But you gotta learn it's ok to lose. It doesn't mean you're over. I mean, look at me. I got in that nasty car wreck on the track and had to be in the hospital forever. I'm back now, though, feeling better about myself than ever. You learn from losses, and if you can come through them, they make you stronger. Cruz always kind of said that to me. She'd say 'Use that!' whenever I got angry or frustrated. Use it to motivate you."

Jackson brought his knees up to his chest, brow furrowed. "Whatever."

Then Lightning did something Jackson wasn't expecting. McQueen wrapped an arm around Jackson and gave him a comforting squeeze. Jackson gasped lightly and returned the hug without thinking. His hug was more passionate. He buried his face in Lightning's shoulder, breathing in his scent. He smelled dusty and leathery and so, so good. He was entranced by his smell, his touch, only snapping back to reality when he felt his pants tighten.

Jackson immediately drew his arms back and brought his knees to his chest again. "S-sorry, ohh..." He buried his face in his knees. He internally scolded himself for getting so carried away. His heart raced and his desire to be fucked by Lightning McQueen was trying to claw its way out more than ever.

Lightning was taken off guard by Jackson's response to his little hug. He scratched the back of his head, eyes wide and staring at Jackson. He hadn't noticed the boner, but he did notice everything else about Jackson that screamed he was very much into that hug.

"Hey now, what's all that about?" Lightning chuckled.

"No, you'll think I'm weird," Jackson whined.

"I always thought you were weird," Lightning teased. He smirked and ran a hand down Jackson's spine. Lightning was pretty sure he knew what was up. He'd play with him a little bit.

The caress made Jackson arch his back, and shiver. "N-no, I can't..."

Lightning leaned in close to Jackson, holding the younger man under the chin, lips almost touching. "Tell me."

Jackson couldn't contain it anymore. He grabbed Lightning's face roughly and kissed him. It felt so good. His primal desires were quickly taking control of his body. His rational mind could do nothing but watch in horror.

Jackson gasped when their lips separated. "I wanna... I wanna fuck you so bad..." What was he doing? He was making a total fool of himself, but he couldn't help it. He'd never be able to look Lightning in the eye ever again after this.

"Hmm, I haven't had a good scandal in a while." Lightning pushed Jackson down on the hood of the car, exposing the bulge in his pants. Lightning ran a hand up Jackson's shirt and felt around, drawing a soft moan from Jackson. "I'm down for this if you are."

"R-really?" Jackson stammered. This was not how he was expecting this night to go. He wasn't complaining, of course.

"Mmm," hummed Lightning, leaning down to kiss Jackson again. He nibbled the young man's lip, requesting entrance into his mouth. Jackson opened his mouth without hesitation, letting Lightning slip his tongue into his mouth, and Jackson slid his tongue into Lightning's. McQueen ran a hand up and down Jackson's body as they kissed. Jackson's hands went to Lightning's pants, tugging at them as if begging for more.

Lightning pulled back from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them for a moment before breaking. Jackson panted. Lightning was erect now too, dick pushing against his tight jeans. He undid his pants to relieve the pressure, revealing his magnificent cock.

Jackson sat up and and undid his own pants, then shoved McQueen over so now he was on the bottom. Jackson climbed on top of Lightning and grabbed the older man's wrists and held them above his head with one hand, and put his other hand around Lightning's neck.

"I may have lost to you today," he whispered in McQueen's ear, "but I'm going to dominate you here. I'll make you scream."

"Ohh, so that's how it is." Lightning liked it. He looked forward to whatever Jackson was going to do to him. Jackson was spunky, it should be fun.

Jackson brought up the hand that was around Lightning's neck and let some saliva drip onto his palm. He rubbed it on his dick to lube it up a little. He wiped his hand on Lightning's shirt and then took his throat in his grasp again.

Jackson positioned himself to enter Lightning, and Lightning latched on to Jackson with his legs. Suddenly, all at once, Jackson shoved himself into Lightning.

Well, Jackson had succeeded on making Lightning scream, and so soon. McQueen bucked and yelled at the sudden pain of being so barbarically penetrated. And Jackson didn't have a small dick either. He filled every inch of McQueen.

While McQueen got used to having Jackson inside of him, the younger man tightened his grip on Lightning's throat. He pressed down on either side, cutting off the blood flow. Lightning whined as he was about to black out, then Jackson eased up.

Jackson let go of Lightning's wrists, letting that hand now explore under Lightning's shirt. He dug his nails into Lightning's flesh as he began to thrust. Lightning bucked again, moaning Jackson's name loudly into the night.

Jackson kept bringing Lightning to the brink of a black out and easing back as he pounded him, and raking his flesh with his fingernails. Then he went to biting. Lightning surrendered himself to the experience, letting Jackson do as he pleased. They were both as loud as they pleased, since they were where no one could hear them.

Jackson came first, releasing his bite on McQueen to moan. Lightning followed shortly after, cum shooting onto the other man's stomach.

They lay next to each other for a bit, catching their breath. Jackson pulled Lightning into an embrace and stroked his hair.

"Feel better now?" Lightning gasped.

Jackson nodded and tightened his embrace. "Yeah."


End file.
